1. Field of the Invention
In general, the present invention relates to mounting clips of the type that connect small objects to belts, waistbands and pocket hems. More particularly, the present invention relates to mounting clips that lay flush within the surface of an object until the mounting clip needs to be used.
2. Prior Art Description
There are many consumer goods that are commonly manufactured with clips. Consumer goods, such as cellular telephones, knives, beepers, MP3 players and the like, often have mounting clips attached to their external housings. The presence of the clip allows the consumer good to be attached to a belt, waistband, pocket hem, purse strap or another such area. Although mounting clips are highly useful features, they do present a problem to manufacturers of small consumer goods. Many people prefer to carry objects, such as cellular telephones, in their pocket or purse, rather than utilize a clip. For such people, the smaller the object is, the easier it is to carry. Thus, cellular phones, MP3 players and other such items having the thinnest profiles are the most appealing to such consumers.
If a mounting clip is attached to a thin cellular phone, knife or other such object, the presence of the mounting clip may double the thickness of the object. Consequently, an object with a mounting clip is harder to carry inside a pocket than that same object without the mounting clip. Thus, if a manufacturer adds a mounting clip to a consumer product, it may lose its appeal to many customers. Conversely, if a manufacturer makes a product without a mounting clip, that product many lose its appeal to the many other customers who desire a mounting clip.
The problem of whether or not to provide a mounting clip is sometimes addressed by the use of different holsters. Often a product, such as a cellular phone or a knife, is sold in a holster. The holster includes a mounting clip as part of its structure. If a person wants a mounting clip, they use the holster. If they do not want the mounting clip, they remove the product from the holster. However, many people do not like the look of a holster and the holster adds significantly to the cost of a product.
Another solution to the problem of a mounting clip is to build the mounting clip into the structure of the consumer product in a manner that enables the mounting clip to be selectively retracted and extended. Mounting clips have been designed that lay flush against the surface upon which they are present. Such flush mounting clips are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,343 to Selinko, entitled Retractable Mounting Clip Arrangement For Miniature Portable Apparatus Or The Like; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,058 to Muster, entitled Accessory For A Portable Apparatus. Such prior art mounting clip configurations require that deep reliefs be formed in the surface of the object under the mounting clip. The deep reliefs are designed to hold the body of the mounting clip, springs, magnets and other components. Such mounting clip configurations, therefore, have only limited applicability. Many consumer products, such as cellular telephones, MP3 players and the like, have housings that are made from only a thin layer of plastic. Such surfaces do not have the depth, or strength to hold prior art flush mounting clip designs. However it is these very products that would benefit the most from a flush mounting clip.
A need therefore exists for a mounting clip configuration that can be mounted flush upon a surface of a product, even if that surface is thin and unsupported. This need is met by the present invention as described and claimed below.